toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Otaku Clan
Otaku clan is about everyone that plays''' ToonTown''' and loves manga/anime etc. and want to meet other ToonTown players that have the same occupation. This is clan is for people that are Otaku. You ask. What is an Otaku? Otaku is a kind of person, it is like a label, like emo, punk, prep. Otakus are people that love anime manga and video games and are nearly or obsessed with them...If you think you are one or you know you are please join this clan! We'll have roleplays on certain animes/mangas or even video games which a big part of the clan/mini-guild is familiar with..Ex: Naruto Roleplay, Inuyasha roleplay or an Runescape roleplay. What is an Roleplay? It is easy, the word describes it all you pick a role. Ex.Naruto and you act like the character you picked. You pick an character from the anime/.manga etc. were roleplaying and you have to keep yourself in the character. You caan only act OOC in roleplays which we're made for it. OOC = Out-of-character. Sakura is madly inlove with Sasuke, but in a OOC she could hate him or love Naruto etc..Understand. Sorry for people who know whats RP. RP is a short form for Roleplay, roleplaying and RPG is short for Roleplaying Game. How do we join Otaku Clan? Now that you are familiar with what is an Otaku, a roleplay, you could join? How you ask? It's easy..I'll be making a web for the clan soon, but you can PM Message me on YouTube too! We will not be working with voxli. xat, because they are alittle bugged sometimes, We'll be on Tinychat. The ling will be in the external links below! Everything you need to join or know about will be posted in the external links, so as I said Look at them! Who are The Leaders, how do I become one? From the first to join I'll pick a few people which will be helping out in the making of your clan they'll have acess to edit everything, but with my agreement. If I have no time to log on, I'll put a certain one among the co-leaders to lead, because I'm real busy with school nowadays, because of exams! And you can always become a co-boss too, if I have enough trust in you, but co-bosses can only ban someone from the clan temporarily, they have NO RIGHT to kick someone out, but they can always have someone to join our clan. If you become a co-leader or co-boss be sure to be active, even if you have schoolwork to be one of the leaders you will HAVE TO log on the chat or toontown, a week. So be sure you have the oppurtunity before trying to become a leader. PS: They is a limit for co-leaders which is 3, but co-bosses may be more than 10, because of the timezones each have to be in a different timezone. When Are We On ToonTown? Our meetings, let's see.. Meeting will be only Friday and Saturday, but if you see some of us you could always froorm alittle meeting with RPs or games, yes.. Even if you aren't a leader you could do that, but if I or other leader is online please do noty make little gatherings, because the new may be important.. They will be several meeting Friday and Saturday, because we all know different timezones..So, because there are some HUGE time differences more than two hours more than 8 in some, you could attend a later meeting with another of the leaders,bosses..Understand my friend? How does the toon have to look like and what about the name? It all depends on the anime character you wish you are, Example if you want to be Haruhi Suzumiya you should try to look the most as her, please..Try making the toon's size as much as posibble to hit the height of the character. The name should be as the anime character..but if toontown doesn't approve, you could just type the first name. If an anime character you wish you are is taken, find another one! There are alot of animes out there! I think I'll join! I hope you do! If you have any question adress me or any other of the leaders/bosses listed below: Leaders: MidnightNekoWizardx - The leader [ Youtube | CookieWookie2905 ] PS> If want you become a co-leader or co-boss you have to sent me your youtube if you don't have one, make it's not so hard. Be active on it too! If someone wants to join you'll need to be on a look-out for any inbox messages :D! '~"'GOODBYE OTAKUS"~ Is clan active? Hulk wants to know? (Incredible Hulk) ''' '''Can you really say otaku on toontown? (Incredible Hulk) External Links: Leader YouTube Category:To be organized